


Night Owl

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ianto has always liked the night





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TW100 prompt: Silence

Ianto had always enjoyed the night. There was something comforting about silence, darkness and stars.

As he got older, he enjoyed walking the streets at Cardiff with only street lights and stars to light his way.

When he was caring for Lisa, darkness hid his darker secrets.

Now, he stood on the bridge of the spaceship his arms were wrapped around Jack. Jack's lips were warm on Ianto's neck.

He looked over Jack's shoulder at all the stars that made the inky black sky white and thought maybe he wasn't a night owl so much as a star owl.


End file.
